This relates generally to electronic devices, and more particularly, to electronic devices with touch screen displays.
Touch screen displays are prevalent in many applications, including consumer electronics devices such as smartphones, tablet devices, and laptop and desktop computers. The display function in such devices is typically performed by a liquid crystal display (LCD), plasma, or organic light emitting diode (OLED) display element array that is connected to a grid of source (data) and gate (select) metal traces. The display element array is often formed on a transparent panel such as a glass panel, which serves as a protective shield. The data and select lines of the display element array may be driven by a display driver integrated circuit (IC). The driver IC receives an image or video signal, which it then decodes into raster scan pixel values (color or gray scale) and writes them to the display element array during each frame, by driving the data and select lines. This process is repeated at a high enough frame rate so as to render video.
The touch gesture detection function in such devices is typically performed using a capacitance sensing subsystem in which a touch transducer grid structure overlays the display element array. The touch transducer structure is stimulated and sensed by touch controller circuitry. A touch stimulus signal is applied to the row segments of the grid, while simultaneously sensing the column segments (to detect a single-touch or a multi-touch gesture). Touch detection is typically performed during a blanking interval portion of the frame, while the display function is performed during a display interval portion of the frame.
The touch transducer grid structure can be implemented as a light transparent electrode plate that covers the display element array and may be formed on a rear surface of the protective panel. In some cases, the transparent electrode plate is also connected to the display elements, serving to deliver a “common voltage” to the display elements from a voltage source circuit often referred to as a Vcom conditioning circuit. The Vcom conditioning circuit helps improve the display function by adjusting a voltage on the transparent conductor plate that changes the light modulation characteristics of the connected display elements (during the display interval). As such, the transparent electrode plate is dual purposed in that it is used for both the display function and as the touch transducer grid structure.
As such, the touch screen display alternates between the display interval during which the display element array is activated and the blanking (or touch) interval during which the touch gesture detection function is activated. During each display interval, an entire frame is loaded into the display element array. The touch interval is typically positioned between successive display intervals (i.e., each touch interval occurs only after an entire frame has been scanned in). It is within this context that the embodiments described herein arise.